Watching Is The Best Part
by bisexualravenclaw
Summary: When Dean catches a newly human Cas trying out some mundane like activities on his own, he decided he might as well watch. Besides, how bad can watching a guy play with sex toys be?


Dean sighed and switched the T.V off, flinging the remote behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed, searching for something good to watch, something to distract him from how unproductive he was feeling. Now that the world actually had problems bigger than monsters, Dean felt weird doing nothing at the Bunker. Sam had those dumb picture-less books to read, Cas? Well... Cas would try to do human stuff. Well, good for him. He would try to cook, read or sleep or meditate. He'd spend most of his time in his room.

That reminded Dean, he should go check on Cas. How come he isn't busy bothering Dean about waffles? Or not perstering Dean with questions about the Kardashians?

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes back of boredom. He stood up and walked out into the hallway, which sounded strangely silent.

Dean neared Cas's room in the bunker and surprisingly, the door was shut. But it didn't seem locked. Dean was going to barge in, until a sound from the other side made him reconsider.

"Arghh..."

Was that a moan...? Dean, ever so gently, pushed the door open a tad bit, so he could peek insi-

Holy. Fuck.

Dean blinked aimlessly and stuttered to himself, hitching incoherent noises at the back of his throat. His mouth went completely dry as he tried not to gape.

Infront of him, sprawled on his back, naked, was Castiel.

Castiel's body was glistening with sweat and the heat almost radiated in the room. His skin seemed warm and soft, his legs spread apart and a huge, black dildo shoved inside his ass.

Dean shuddered as Castiel moaned again, his eyes tightly shut. He licked his lips and bit the bottom lip, hard enough to draw a drop of blood. His right hand was wrapped around his own length, while his left hand pushed the dildo further into his ass.

Dean's own cock twitched in his pants, and for a fraction of a moment, Dean wished he were the one inbetween Castiel's legs, fucking into him. Dean's eyes roamed greedily over Castiel's body. He rubbed his fingers over his erection. Nope, it was wrong to evade Cas's privacy. But, it was so… tempting. Dean watched as Castiel squirmed and moaned, the long, thick dildo plunging into the puckered flesh. Dean felt his own cock leak a little. He unbuckled his jeans and reached doen into his boxers, smearing the head of his cock with his pre-come, and stroking the shaft inside the fabric. The head of his cock peeked put of the waistband of his briefs.

Dean decided he'd watch a little more, since Sam was locked away in his room, reading a book, which meant he wouldn't return to the mortal world until he's read every single word. Dean licked his lips once, breathing from his mouth. He watched Cas intently, his eyes deepening with lust.

Castiel, oblivious of Dean, kept stroking his cock. His pumps fastened, and he spread his legs wider, almost ramming the dildo into his soft, tight hole. His eyes remained shut, his torso jerking up with pleasure as he moaned shamelessly.

"Aaah… Auh- Ah- Oh fuck- yes-yes-Auh… Oh fff-"

He bit his lip, then parted his lips, scoffing and whimpering. He pushed the dildo deep into his ass, and pulled it out till the tip, slamming it in, letting out a low grumbling grunt. He continued pulling out and slamming it in, feeling the sudden emptiness be filled with a huge, thick length.

"Hah- oh fuck- fuck yeah- Aaaaahhhh…"

Cas was tamping the dildo inside his ass, and his right hand swung from his cock onto the sheets, clutching a fistful of sheets in his hand tight, as he reached his climax, sputtering white shots of come all over his stomach. He pulled dildo out, dropping it next to his feet, lying exhausted on the ruffled bed sheets. Pearls of sweat dripped down his body, and he huffed out a few shaky breaths.

Dean watched hungrily, as the come sprayed over Castiel's stomach. Cas toes curled, and he stretched his legs. He dropped his head against the headboard, reaching out for something under his bed. Dean kept pumping, his own orgasm nearing. It felt like watching porn, but except in live. Castiel's unkempt hair, throbbing cock and distressed post-orgasm look was the epitome of sexy. He must've made a noise, because Castiel's gaze wandered near the door, and Dean tried to back away, but a voice called out to him. A low, gruff and gravelly voice that could make him come in a second.

"It isn't polite to spy on people, Dean."

Castiel said, pulling a few tissues out of a tissue box, and wiping his stomach and cock. He got off the bed to dispose the tissues while Dean stood blank, his own cock in hand, eyes glued to Cas's ass, speechless.

Dean tried to say something but his words were cut off by Cas.

"Its okay. I like seeing you so aroused, especially by me."

He walked over to the door, and Dean breathed heavily, mouth going dry. He couldn't even get himself to speak, he was so mused.

Cas opened the door further, his gaze dropping down to Dean's crotch. Cas smirked greedily.

If someone saw his face right now, lighting up with lust, they would've never believed him to be an angel before.

Cas looked up at Dean's face, rolling his tongue over his lips to moisten them. Dean tried to shove his hard, aching cock into his pants, but a strong tug on his arm stopped him, and he took a sharp breath, his eyes settling onto Cas's. Castiel's dark, blown, cerulean blue eyes seared through Dean's, almost fucking him through their gaze. Dean's eyes flickered from Castiel's eyes to his lips, before he thought _fuck it_ and crashed his lips onto Castiel's, pulling his own grey shirt off his body, throwing it on the ground. He pushed Cas back towards the bed. Their hands travelling all over each other's bodies aggressively. Dean loved the feeling of Cas's warm skin, slick with sweat, pressing against his chest. Dean pushed Cas roughly onto the bed, and Cas scrambled back to the headboard, resting against it, waiting desperately, as Dean shed his pants and climbed onto the bed. He crawled over to Cas, and hovered over him on his knees, before reaching down to cradle Cas's head and smash his lips onto the other.

Castiel's lips were wet and soft, and tasted like beer after dinner, and Dean loved the little moans that escaped from his throat, vibrating into their mouths, while Dean devoured Cas's face.

He tilted Cas's face away, sucking and kissing wantonly over the side of his neck. Dean's hands clasped onto Castiel's hair, as he held on for easy access to Cas's neck. He opened his eyes for a moment, taking in the picture of a desperate Castiel, eyes shut and eyebrows slightly furrowed, biting down on his lips.

Dean smirked mischievously, brushing his half-hard cock against Cas's. Cas opened his eyes, only to find Dean gazing at him. He cocked an eyebrow up, as if asking a silent question. He was breathing in a slow pace. Dean shook his head, still staring at Cas aimlessly. Cas took a moment to just look at Dean. To absorb the feeling of Dean on him, naked and sweaty, eyes piercing into his.

Castiel touched Dean's cheek, a small smile briefing his lips. His heavy eyelids seemed to give up on him, as they shut again. Dean held Castiel's hand which touched his cheek. He held it in his hand for a moment, before kissing his fingers, upto his palm, then his arm, and then bicep, and finally onto his clavicle. Dean licked his way upto Cas's neck, and gently bit into it, as Cas gave out a prolonged moan, his hand clutching the back of Dean's head, as he sucked onto the red bruise. It stung a little for Cas, his sensitive skin feeling numb with the suctioning of Dean's tongue.

Castiel opened his eyes, and using his strength, turned Dean over onto his back, straddling him between his thighs. His cock brushed against Dean's chest, and Dean looked at him uncertainly yet satisfied.

He loved this- the feeling of Cas taking over control, because for once, he didn't have to think of being in charge. Cas intertwined their fingers, and dragged both of his arms away, pinning them to the bed with his own hands, beside Dean's head. He pursed his lips in a smug smirk, and dipped down to kiss Dean, kissing chastely then pulling away. He moved his head away a little, and whispered into Dean's ears.

"I want to ride you, Dean…"

He kissed right under Dean's earlobe. The hair on Dean's arm and neck stood up, and a shiver ran down his spine, as he suddenly realized that Cas was actually extremely attractive. His dishevelled hair, his strong biceps, his firm and beefy thighs, broad frame, and structured, sharp jawline made him more appealing than any man should be.

"Take whatever you want, Cas…"

He whispered when Cas ducked down to suck on his nipples. Dean let himself relax, and let Castiel take complete charge of what he was doing. He sucked Dean's nipple, and twirled the pink bud with his lips. Dean's chest rose and fell, as he breathed heavily, letting the pleasure engulf him. Cas grazed the bud with his teeth, and licked it with the tip of his tongue.

"Damn…"

Dean moaned softly, while Cas moved low, painting a stripe with his tongue over Dean's entire torso. Cas moved back slowly, until he was on level with Dean's crotch. He took Dean's cock in his hand, and the head of it convulsed, feeling the foreign touch extremely arousing. Cas licked his lips, his mouth curling into a lascivious smirk. Cas pumped a few times, before diving down with his mouth. He tried to fit in as much of Dean's as possible. He bounced his head down on Dean's cock, one hand clawing into the mattress, and the other digging into Dean's thigh. He batted his eyelashes coyly, smiling as he bobbed his head up and down, his tongue swirling over the shaft. He licked all the way from Dean's balls to the tip, then using the tip of his tonghe chastely licked the tip. He suctioned his mouth on the pinkish head, trying to draw out even more release from Dean's cock. He brought one hand to wrap around the thick length, and maintaining a similar rhythm, stroked his cock while simultaneously sucking. Dean's hand reached reflexively to Cas's head, pushing him down on his cock. After sucking the soul out of Dean's cock, Cas slithered further over Dean's waist, and then reached down under the bed, retrieving a small bottle of lube.

Dean scoffed.

"Didn't know angels knew about this stuff."

Castiel smiled wearily, and clicked the cap of the lube open.

"Well, I'm not an angel anymore."

Though Cas was smiling, Dean could sense a hint of sadness lacing his words.

Dean's face softened, and he lifted his abdomen a little, and reached out to cup Cas's cheek.

"Hey, you're still an angel to me. So what if you don't have powers? You're beautiful Cas, just- just know that."

Dean was part surprised at the mushy crap that just escaped his mouth, but he knew deep down that he meant it.

Castiel just smiled and scoffed, before lathering a good amount of lube onto Dean's cock, and his cock twitched at the cold dripping feel. Cas lifted his ass a little, running a lubed finger over his ass, fingering himself for a few seconds. Dean gaped, smiling at how lucky he was to have that ass go down on him. Cas positioned himself in a way that his knees sunk into the mattress, and his ass hovered above Dean's erect length. Cas stroked Dean's cock once, before Dean helped him out by taking it in his own hands, and rubbing the head over Castiel's rim. Dean teased Cas a few times, and Cas gave an adorable pout, narrowing his gaze at Dean, who ended up chuckling.

"Just fuck me already, Dean!"

Castiel yelled, and Dean stopped laughing, caught completely off-guard. He licked his lips at how hot Cas looked, so desperate and eager.

"Uh, shit, okay- you got a condom in here?"

Cas gave him a look that read _really?_ and Dean just shrugged.

"Drawer- behind you-"

Dean instantly reached for the drawer, pulling out a box, and taking a packet out of it. He opened the packet, and threw it on the floor, then deftly slid it onto his cock.

He jerked Cas's hips down, and lined it with his cock, before sticking the tip in. Castiel squirmed as he felt the blunt head of Dean's cock enter his hole, and his mouth dropped open.

"Fff… O-oh- ahhh, De- Dean- oh, fu-"

His moans filled the room, and Dean couldn't believe how hot it felt, to have Cas sink down on his cock. Cas squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his hole dilate and Dean's cock fill it up. It certainly wasn't as big as the dildo, but it felt good nonetheless. Dean closed his eyes, as the feeling of Cas engulfed him. Castiel pressed his palms onto Dean's chest, facing Dean. He sank down completely and instead of bouncing, he rocked back and forth, gyrating his hips on Dean's cock. The feeling of Cas's weight on top of him, aroused Dean even more.

Dean grunted, fucking up into Cas's tight hole.

Cas slammed down onto Dean's dick, riding as hard as he could. Dean held onto Cas's ankles, stabling him, and Castiel held onto his cock, which bounced around as Cas rode Dean's cock.

A few huffing moments later, Dean came, and the condom filled up, the cum almost dripping down. Castiel pressed down hard, one last time, squelching his ass around Dean's cock. He lifted his hips up, and dropped down next to Dean in exhaustion and pleasure. Dean quickly disposed off the condom in one of the bins, and used some of Cas's tissues to wipe Cas and himself. As Dean finally pulled the covers on them, Cas snuggled agaisnt Dean, keeping his head on Dean's arm. Dean turned to the side, and smiled, caressing Cas's face. Cas smiled back at him.

"You know, I just have a question."

"Hmm?"

"How did you get a dildo that big?"

"Go to sleep, Dean."


End file.
